1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold temperature alarm system and more particularly pertains to informing and alarming occupants of a room, audibly and visually, of the temperature condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of temperature sensors and alarms of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, temperature sensors and alarms of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of alerting people of dangerous conditions through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,922 to Worrell et al. discloses a Low Temperature Alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,371 to Arsi discloses a Freeze Alarm. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,842 to Gilbert et al. discloses a Temperature Level Alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,179 to Bliss et al. discloses a Fire Detection System. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,007 to Reyes et al. discloses a Combined Burglar Frightening Device and Alarm. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,816 to Morrissey discloses a Freezer Alarm System With Two Sensor Models. Each of the foregoing references are incorporated herein by reference.
In this respect, the cold temperature alarm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of informing and alarming occupants of a room, audibly and visually, of the temperature condition.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cold temperature alarm system which can be used for informing and alarming occupants of a room, audibly and visually, of the temperature condition. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.